


Beauty and the Streak

by AngellaCrickett



Series: "Flash" Fictions [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angry Barry Allen, Barry Allen isn't as well adjusted, Barry and Caitlin have been together since college, Barry grows up in a group home, Caitlin Snow is a great girlfriend, Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, F/M, Felicity Smoak is kind and sweet, Joe West doesn't exist, Oliver gives a speech about responcibility, Oliver is too noble for his own good, Origin Story AU, Poor Barry needs love, what if au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellaCrickett/pseuds/AngellaCrickett
Summary: AU Where Barry has grown up in a variety of group homes, never finding peace or love until he enters college and meets one Caitlin Snow. However, when the particle accelerator explodes, Barry has a much harder time adjusting than did in a world where he grew up part of a family. It's up to Caitlin, and another masked vigilante to help Barry adjust to his newfound abilities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a Flash/Beauty and the Beast AU, part of my "Flash" Fictions series, which parallels classic tales to our favorite superheroes! This paticular story features Barry/Caitlin and Oliver/Felicity! 
> 
> If this pairing or story is not your cup of tea, see the notes at the bottom for a list of the one-shots in the series, they cover a variety of ships/stories to suit everyone's fancy! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Caitlin, it’s good to see you again,” Jessie Wells said to me as I signed into the hospital, it seemed sad that I had been there so much the staff knew my name.

  
“How is he doing?” I said, looking down the hall to room N52, to his room.

  
Wells’ face fell, “Tale as old as time Snow, he’s still angry,” I sighed, as she waved me into the hospital. I put on the name tag that cheerfully declared girlfriend.

  
Twenty days ago, my boyfriend Barry Allen had been in an accident, one that had ended in a horrible crash and fire. The Star Labs particle accelerator had exploded under the management of Jessie’s parents Tess Morgan and Harrison Wells.

  
It had been over two weeks since Barry had woken up from his coma and they still hadn’t let him go home. People like Wells were trying to do what they could for him, but he was so angry.

  
I walked to his room, pausing to listen outside the door; I could hear the TV on. “Barry?” I said, knocking lightly on the door.

  
“Go away!” He yelled, I heard something crash against the door, I jumped back. “I don’t want to see anyone today!” He yelled.

  
“It’s me,” I said, suddenly feeling nervous. “Barry, I’m coming in.” I opened the door and walked in. The room was the same as always, freaky white, but messy at the same time, with beeping machines. I ran my hand through hair.

  
Before I even got a glance of the room, Barry was by my side, wrapping his arms around me and gripping me tight. Like everything now, the hug was too fast, and before I could even hug him back he was gone.

  
Then when there was nothing else to look at, I looked at Barry, and my face fell.

  
It was going to be one of those days, some were better than others. Sometimes I wondered why I still came here, Barry was so bitter and angry at the whole world. There were dark times I wished I could just end it, but then I felt bad because I knew he was in a lot of pain.

  
Barry’s life and the life of thousands of others had been changed by the accelerator explosion.

  
Today was looking pretty bleak, though; it made me sad just thinking about it. I looked down at the white tag on my shirt, studying every inch of it, trying to avoid looking at him.

  
I know it sounded horrible, but every time I saw him I wanted to scream or cry, sometimes both.

  
Before the accident, I had been looking to my normal life with my wonderfully dorky CSI by my side, cheering me on as a received my Ph.D.

  
Now, it was almost impossible to see my Barry in this person. He was bitter, jumbled, and angry, which just made everything all the worse.

  
Now Barry was fast.

  
The science astounded me, every molecule of Barry’s body had been supercharged to move faster than I ever thought possible.

  
It also had caused the story to come pouring out. Everything about Barry’s past that he now felt more responsible for than ever before. His frustration and anger caused his movements to become uncontrollable and dangerous. He wanted to try and do so much so quickly and it was actually hurting him.

  
“Hi,” I said, turning away so he wouldn’t see me tear, I pretended to dig for something in my bag. When I had controlled myself, I turned to him. I was scared to see his eyes were dark and he was scowling at me.

  
“What’s wrong?” I said, crossing the room and taking one of his slightly vibrating hands.

  
“I want to get out of here Caitlin!” He yelled jerking his hand from me, I backed away afraid. “I can't stay here anymore!” He started pulling IV’s out of his hand. I grabbed one of his hands and he stopped moving as much as he could.

  
The only thing that had stopped me from cutting ties and walking away were the moments like this, where I knew he was trying to direct anger away from me.

  
“Barry stop!” I called. I had never seen him like this. Tears I had stopped earlier, poured down my face. “Please, don’t.”

  
“I hate him!” Barry yelled. I stared at him as he continued to rant. “I hate the man who did this to me! Why am I the only one who had to get hurt?” Before the accident, I wouldn’t have thought Barry would be this upset and unpredictable.

  
My Barry was stronger than this.

  
I didn’t know what to say and was very grateful when Jessie walked in. She looked at me worried but didn’t say anything to me.

  
“Barry, you need to clean this room up, you have visitors.” She said, giving him a mom-like look. She took the IV he had ripped out and with a sigh, threw it away.

  
Barry looked shocked, then the cloud of anger covered his face again, he opened his mouth to talk, but Jessie beat him to it.

  
“I hate how rude you are to Caitlin, who is trying to help you. But so help me, Allen if you are rude to this hospital's greatest patron I will have no trouble dumping you out on the street. ” She didn’t have to finish her threat.

  
I took a deep breath, wondering why on earth someone like that would be interested in visiting Barry. Nobody about from the Wells family knew about the powers Barry now had. Then I looked at the person who had once been my boyfriend, he had always been great with people, and I hoped that would show up again today. I stepped away from him to help Jessie, we straightened up the room.

  
“I’m going to get him,” Jessie said, turning and glaring at Barry. “You better straighten up,” Then she turned on her heels and left.

  
I looked over at him. “She’s right,” I said. “I don't know why this person is coming to visit you, but you cannot be mean to this person; you are better than that.” I tried not to let my voice shake as I said it.

  
Then the door opened and to my complete horror, Oliver Queen walked into the room, followed by a bespectacled blond woman who immediately ran over and threw her arms around Barry.

  
“I can believe it,” She howled at him, them to my shock and amusement she smacked him. "You had to go get struck by lightning!?”

  
“Sorry for that,” Oliver Queen had turned to me with a charming smile, holding his hand outstretched. “My name is Oliver Queen, and that my girlfriend Felicity Smoak,” He spoke over the fast paced fretting that the blonde was doing.

  
I shook his hand mutely, my mind racing a thousand miles a second.

 

“Caitlin Snow,” I said, after realizing Mr. Queen was staring at me with an amused raised eyebrow as he waited for me to introduce myself.

  
So many things were making sense about the case that Barry had been telling me about in that brief gap when he had returned from Starling City and when he had been struck by lightning that night.

  
The woman called Felicity was still talking nonstop to Barry and I was pleased to see he looked properly embarrassed.

  
“I’m sorry we haven't had the chance to meet before,” Oliver spoke up, still turned to me with the airs of making polite conversation while Felicity rambled on.

  
“It’s probably for the best,” I replied, putting on my “Doctor” voice. “That’s my boyfriend Barry, he isn't doing so well emotionally. I apologize now for anything he does or says.”

  
Oliver turned a dark eye toward Barry at the same time Felicity seemed to run out of breath. In an instant, she had crossed over to me and thrown her arms around me.

  
She hugged me. “You poor girl, you are under too much stress for someone your age,” She gave me a smile, and I smiled back, she was someone very easy to like. “Not that I’m saying your super old, or super young, you’re exactly the right age. Practically perfect in every way…” She traded off as Oliver snorted behind her.

  
“Caitlin Snow,” I shook her hand before finally having a chance to look over at Barry.

  
He was bright red and seemed as close to normal as he had since before the accident.

  
The sudden shift in personality made me angry. After all this time, all the effort I had put into trying to cheer Barry up, all it took was Starling City’s playboy billionaire and his girlfriend to solve all his problems.

  
My jaw clenched, and I stayed silent as Felicity kept up a happy chatter between the two guys. After a moment I noticed Oliver watching me, so I crossed over to Barry’s side and sat down in a plastic chair with my back to Oliver.

  
“How are you doing Barry?” Oliver finally asked, a few of his words carrying as much gravitas as Felicity’s had.

  
I had known Barry long enough to see a chink appear in his armor, whatever Oliver meant to him was causing his already fragile walls break down. I took Barry’s hand, trying to tell him to stay calm, the last thing we needed was Oliver Queen to find out about the superpowers.

  
This had the opposite effect I wanted it to, Barry looked at our hands and his eyes darkened.

  
“Barry,” I warned, but then with a gasp my hand slipped out of Barry, as with a sudden movement, he threw himself out of his hospital bed.

  
I turned to the others, “You two need to leave now.”

  
But neither of them listened to me, in fact, to my complete amazement, they didn't seem surprised at all.

  
“Barry,” Oliver said, holding one hand out as she reached my side, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder he addressed Barry with a laser focus. Felicity gave me a smile as she came up to the other side.

  
Barry's face was twisted up in frustration and anger. Then in less than a blink of an eye, he had slammed both fists against the opposing wall, and in another half of a second had flipped over one of the machines.

  
“Oh my god,” Felicity breathed beside me, grabbing onto my arm.

  
“Barry you need to calm down!” Oliver was yelling at him, able to stay calm and impose a powerful image.

  
I wasn't stupid, I was the longtime girlfriend of a long time vigilante lover. I knew more second-hand facts about the Arrow than I had once believed necessary. But in the fact of the current evidence before me, and the knowledge I had about Barry’s trip to Starling, I suddenly realized who exactly these people must be. I glanced at Felicity, who shrugged and grinned slightly before nodding over at Oliver. Even though he had no powers, he looked as if she could hold his own pretty well.

Well, it certainly explained why they didn't seem to be surprised by Barry’s powers. I turned to Felicity, who blushed pink and seemed to know the pieces I was putting together.

  
Oliver left my side and took another step towards Barry, who was still quivering. “Barry…” He started.

  
“Why did this have to happen now, Oliver!” He shouted, some of his features blurring out of focus. “If this had happened years ago I could have saved my mom! I could have done something! Now, I have the power to do the impossible and it’s just too late!”

  
Felicity had covered her mouth, still clinging onto my arm. I just stared at Barry, feeling like a block of ice.

  
So there it was, here was the reason for all of the bitterness that seemed to seep from the guy I loved. Barry seemed to be heaving under the weight of his confession. Oliver took another step forward.

  
“Barry,” Oliver said, finally reaching his side, and reaching an arm around him said, “It was the man in yellow who killed your mother. Not you, there was nothing you could have done.

  
Before I could stop myself, I had moved forward, “You have been a different person these past days. You’re letting the guilt consume you and warp all that I love about you. You haven’t been the Barry I thought I knew.”

  
Barry had stopped moving and held perfectly still as he stared at the ground.

  
Oliver glanced at me, with a loaded look, it was somehow understanding and angry all at once. But he seemed to take my words seriously as he turned back to Barry.

  
“I know it seems like the universe is laughing at you sometimes Barry, but you have been given an opportunity to help people.” At these words, Barry glanced at me. I held his gaze as Oliver continued to speak. “I know it seems impossible, I know it seems like everything is fighting against you, even your own body. But the fact is, you not alone.”

  
“Yeah Barry,” Felicity stepped forward. “We love you, and we will always be here for you.”

  
“Barr,” I spoke up, and abandoning all pretenses, I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

  
After a second Barry had wrapped his arms around me, seeming shyer than when we had first started dating and were super awkward. But I didn't back away this time, and after a few more seconds Barry was clinging to me.

  
I relished in the feeling, and for a long second, I hugged Barry. He grinned at me, the stress seeming to drain out of his face.

  
He kissed me for a quick second before turning to the other two people in the room I had forgotten about. “Thank you, Oliver.”

  
He was standing next to Felicity, trying very hard not to notice out displays of affection.

  
“Yes Oliver, thank you.” I smiled at him and Felicity, who had come up next to him. “It’s pretty special to have the Arrow as your personal mentor.” I grinned as Felicity started babbling excuses, while Oliver wrapped his arm around her, and gave me as close to a smile as I think he could manage at the moment. “Barry we are going to help you get control of this, I promise one day these powers will help hundreds of people.”

  
“I’ve already been working on some physics formulas that will help you have a more controlled sense of speed,” Felicity added, adjusting her glasses.

  
“Thank you both,” Barry said, taking my hand as he spoke to the couple. “I promise I’ll keep in touch, but I need a moment with Caitlin.”

  
Oliver nodded and Felicity stepped forward to hug us both. I walked them to the door, waving goodbye and thanking them over and over. I closed the door and stood there for a second.

  
“I love you.” I heard Barry say from behind me, and I paused, closing my eyes, letting the sound of the words rush over me. “I know I haven't said it much lately, but I do Caitlin, I love you.”

  
When I finally turned back to look at Barry, he was staring at me. “I’ve been really stupid lately haven’t I?” When I didn’t say anything, he laughed. “Why did you put up with me, I’ve been a complete monster lately.”

  
“Because I love you too,” I crossed to his side, stood up on my toes to kiss him again. “I told you a long time ago Barry Allen, I’m never leaving your side.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was so pleased with how well the first part of the series did that it inspired me to keep going! So I really hope you enjoyed this next part! Please feel free to leave a kudos, or a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this story, please check out others in the series, I'm planning right now for it to be a four part series, posting every Saturday! 
> 
> Below is a list of the shows/ships that will be covered, feel free to pick and choose your favorite ship to enjoy! My goal is to appeal to everyone! 
> 
> "Flash" Fictions:
> 
> To Feed the Poor: (Robin Hood AU) Flash - Barry/Leonard Cisco/Lisa, No Powers
> 
> Beauty and the Streak: (Beauty and the Beast AU) Flash & Arrow - Barry/Caitlin, Oliver/Felicity, Powers
> 
> Queen and Countrymen: (Lady and the Tramp AU) Arrow & Legends - Sara/Leonard, Laurel/Tommy, Thea/Roy, No Powers
> 
> A Lost Boy: (Peter Pan AU) Flash & Legends - Barry/Iris Leonard, Kendra/Carter, Rip/Sara, Powers


End file.
